


RELEASED

by schrodingersconfusion



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Revenge, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingersconfusion/pseuds/schrodingersconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the story, it is brought to the front that someone was watching like Hannah said there was. If any of the original tapes don't get pasted on down the list and/or gotten rid of, that they would be released. But we never get to know that side of the story, so what would happen if they were released?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RELEASED

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Thirteen Reasons Why", all credit goes to Jay Asher. 
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading this, I hope that you enjoy it!

No matter how much you tell yourself that you did all that you could, you didn't know that it was going to happen, it wasn't your fault, it doesn't always work. Sometimes when my truck, Baby, breaks down, I would still try to push the gas, but it doesn't always work, most of the time you still get no where. I could have done something, she even came to me with tears streaming down her face, and I didn't do anything. I ignored it, not knowing what to do. The signs were all there, all over, for anyone willing to notice. I noticed, but didn't do anything, and now she's gone. 

She sent me the second box of the tapes that she made. With my help. And I'm the one who she wanted to make sure these tapes get to where they're suppose to be going, if they don't, then I have to release them. To everyone. Not just to those on her list. That's why I'm waiting in this post office. Someone broke one, if not both, of Hannah's rules. 

"How soon do you want it to get there?"

"Whenever, it doesn't really matter." I shrugged, it really didn't matter in the end. Did it? The result was going to be pretty much the same. 

Looking around, I tried to picture the others standing here, glad, but also horrified to pass on the package. Standing here trying their hardest to look "natural." I've seen some of them here, sweat pouring down their brows, some with tears in their eyes, and all of them appearing as if someone had came and ripped their hearts. Most of them didn't realize that it was them who had done the ripping out, not only to themselves, but also whoever they had tormented with. Like Hannah said, "I guess that's the point of it all. No one knows for certain how much impact they have on the lives of other people. Oftentimes, we have no clue. Yet we push it just the same." I can remember everything on those tapes, perhaps I always will. 

I turned to face the clerk, who's oblivious to what exactly the innocent looking package contains. Hannah would have gotten a kick out of that, wouldn't she? A sigh escaped, my hands released from where my nails had dug into them, I would never know the answer to that question... 

"Thank you for supporting your local post office, have a nice day sir." It was obvious that this reply had been ingrained into the folds of her mind. Was this the same response she had given to a girl with really short hair, hair that just added to all of the signs that were desperately calling out for help, but no one offered their hands? To the girl who gave me her beloved blue bike, because I could get the most out of it, she didn't need it anymore. She didn't need anything anymore. 

"No problem, thank you ma'am." Giving her a short wave as I walked out. My business here was done. 

 

FRIDAY THE NEXT DAY

 

I felt someone poking my arm repeatedly, "You know who I am Tony."

"Maybe I don't know who Tony is," I mumbled into my arms, completely exhausted. "Let me enjoy the comfort of my cold, hard desk. I was thinking of naming her Barbra." I lay my head back down again, trying to hang onto the thin veil of sleep, which has often evaded me these past several months. 

A few moments later it was a light slap to the side of my face, that finally caused me to peer up at who was bothering me. It was a small girl wearing one of Clay's sweaters, with Clay himself just behind her. Her worried glaze took in the dark circles under my eyes. 

"Are you okay, Tony?" Both of them knew about what I've been doing, about my part in this mess. I tried to not let them to get too involved, but Clay and Skye where combined, they're almost like an unstoppable force. I couldn't have kept all of this to myself like before. Was that good? Maybe. Was that bad? I don't know. But this is the first time, in a long time, that I have seen Clay smile so brightly. 

After Clay's turn with the tapes were over, the three of us have gradually grown closer and closer. Eventually becoming very good friends, Skye and Clay more so. I guess it made sense that they knew what I've been doing, what I have to be doing. At first, I didn't want them to help me, Hannah only chose me right? But Clay deserved to be in on it, more than me then anything, like she said, "Clay, honey, your name does not belong on this list." He had, and still is, suffering so much. He doesn't think I notice, but I've made it a point to be more observant. The way I find him staring at Hannah's desk, his eyes a thousand miles away being just one thing I've noticed. It was only right that I include him, and if I include him, I just can't not include Skye.

Glancing at the clock, I notice that we still had about five minutes give or take. "Yeah, as much as I can be okay." Which really wasn't that much... "I sent the tapes to the police," changing the subject. 

Skye gave me a knowing look, before nodding, "I finished the CDs and got them to where they needed to be." The more we spend time together, it quickly turned out that Skye had the same affinity that I had with tapes, the same she had for CDs. Clay had helped in adding in some new additions we had put on the copies of the tapes, as well as helped plan out where and in which order to send them. He also helped with the notes left on all of the stars on the maps. Honestly, it was Skye who had the mind to figure out how to get our traces off of them. We weren't sure what the police would do to us, I didn't really care, I just didn't want them to find out. 

Nodding, I let my shoulders drop. Everyone on the list, except Clay, deserved what was about to happen and everything that comes after it. They did terrible things, all of which led to a wonderful girl's death. "Thanks for helping me guys..." I'm not sure what exactly I would have done without them. I mean, I would have found a way, but it would have probably wouldn't have the same impact these CDs will have. 

Skye rested her hand on my shoulder, catching my attention. Her mouth was pulled up, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You couldn't have done anything more than what you have already done already, and still are doing. This was her last wish, right? You're making it come true."

I tried to wipe my eyes discretely, but it was a futile. Thankfully, Clay and Skye didn't say anything. As soon as I opened my mouth to reply, the bell rang. 

Deciding to ignore Clay's cringe at Mr.Portor's voice, knowing he wouldn't have wanted me to say anything, "Come on kids, get to your seats for announcements!"

Already seated, I watched Clay go to his seat and Skye leave the room to go to her class. My breathe caught in my throat when the bell rang the signaled that they were coming on. Trying to remain calm, I waited for them...

.....

...Maybe I did do all that could've done. Even if I didn't, Hannah forgives me. I would have been on her list if she didn't....

.....

"Good morning students! I hope that you had a wonde-" Static cut off the cheerleader's voice, the class mumbled in confusion. A different voice was on the speaker now, "Hey guys, you can all thank lucky number twelve for this," and they played. At least I could do this for her, give something in return for her bike.  
.....  
"Oh yeah, I put Bryce's address on the return label to the one I sent to the police." I passed the note to Clay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a part of an English assignment that I had to do this year in class, so I had to keep it short. I have more ideas as to making this longer, showing the reaction of each person on the list and the impact the release of the tapes had on them. This doesn't just include those on the list, but it would focus more them. 
> 
> So please message me in the comments, or however you prefer, if you want me to expand on this story.
> 
> (P.S. This is my first story on this site and one of my first published fanfictions yet, nor do I have a beta, so I take responsibility for any typos or things of those nature.)


End file.
